The Water and the Earth Afterstory
by Agest
Summary: This mudshipping fanfic picks up where "The Water and the Earth" left off but also stands alone as a separate story. Afterstory follows the adventures of Mia and Issac as they travel around the world to the various places from their journey about a year after the Mars Lighthouse was lit. The story revolves around Issac and Mia's relationship throughout their journey. Completed!
1. Prologue

Welcome to my mudshipping fanfic about Issac and Mia's relationship a year after the events of the first game and the events that transpire as they revisit places from their past. This is a continuation of my other mudshipping story "The Water and the Earth" (which can be found under my profile since I can't put a link here). I would suggest reading that story first if you haven't already done so, but I am making sure that this story makes complete sense on its own and can stand alone if you just want to read this. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't have anything for this story pre-written and will be updating it as I write it. It's highly unlikely that I'll be able to achieve anything close to the twice a week update schedule I stuck to on my last story, but I'll try to update as often as possible so check back to find out what happens next!

How to read dialogue in my stories:

- "Quote" marks means someone is speaking

- _Italics_ indicate thoughts

Legal Stuff:

- I don't own Golden Sun or the affiliate characters

* * *

PROLOGUE

It was a cold winter afternoon in New Vale a year after the lighting of the final lighthouse and a soft layer of brilliant white snow coated the ground, making crunching noises as Mia slowly made her way home. She basically lived here now, sharing the house that belonged to Issac and working in the town's sanctum, lending her healing powers to those in need of them as well as sharing her knowledge with the other healers. Healing minor injuries from construction accidents during the re-building of Vale was really nothing compared to the magnitude of injuries sustained by the group of adepts back when they had still been saving the world but she felt that she was contributing in her own small way.

Mia smiled as memories from their quest surfaced and she brought her hand up to admire the bronze and aquamarine ring she still wore and treasured. _I can't believe how long ago all of it seems already…_ Mia smiled, allowing the pretty gem to catch the sun's rays and glow with azure light.

She sighed as she remembered all the friends she had made and the separate paths their lives eventually took. All of the adepts had stayed for the first few months to pitch in with the rebuilding effort and to get the town back on its feet, but after that some of the adepts went their separate ways. Sheba was the first to leave, claiming she had to get back to Lalivero and assure Faran that she was well. To nobody's great surprise, Felix elected to accompany her and spend some time in the city they were forced to rush through while lighting the lighthouses.

Ivan had left not long after that to visit his sister and become re-acquainted with his only hereditary family member, making sure to pay a visit to Kalay on the way. Piers left at the same time as Ivan in order to return to Lemuria and bring news of the completion of their quest to his king.

Ivan eventually returned to New Vale to study alchemy under Kraden while Felix and Sheba stopped by to visit as often as they could. Jenna and Garet were still around and had finally admitted their feelings for each other after literally years of dancing around the issue. Mia smiled as she thought about the pair. _They were made for each other. Jenna's energetic and fiery personality perfectly complements Garet's bold demeanor…_

And then there was Issac. He was dedicated to helping to rebuild Vale as a way of apologizing for the damage caused by the completion of their quest and spent his days assisting in the craftsmen of New Vale. It had taken a while for the basic necessities the town needed to function to be built, but once they were, Issac and Mia had moved into Issac's new home together and had been living happily with each other over the months that followed.

Mia smiled, knowing that if she could be anywhere in Weyard she would have chosen this exact spot in order to spend her days with the boy she loved. The construction of New Vale was almost complete and though she had no idea what that meant for her, Mia knew she wanted to face the future with Issac at her side.

She finally reached the house and opened the door, calling out to Issac: "I'm home!"

Mia was greeted by a smiling Issac who appeared around the corner and wrapped her up in a hug saying, "Welcome back." She felt her body relax in Issac's arms as he kissed her softy on the check and asked her, "How was work at the sanctum today my angel?"

Mia giggled and rolled her eyes at the nickname he used, saying, "Thankfully nobody really got hurt today. I spent a lot of time speaking to Jenna and Garet when they came by to visit."

"Well that's nice. At least you weren't completely bored then," Issac said. "We finished up the house we were working on early so I decided to make dinner tonight. It's ready whenever you feel hungry," he told her.

Mia smiled and pecked him on the cheek saying, "Thanks. Let's eat then."

The two enjoyed a pleasant meal together while discussing the plans they had to visit Mia's hometown of Imil in the next few weeks and wondering what had happened in the lives of their other friends that had already left Vale a while back.

Issac explained that he had just a few more houses to work on before they took their trip and could finally spend some time together in Imil without the threat of the lighthouses looming over them.

The pair sat talking to each other about everything that had happened since the end of their quest, speculating about what all of their friends were up to these days, until the sun dipped below the horizon and it was time for bed.

Mia donned her favorite blue nightgown and slipped into bed next to Issac, who wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close. Mia felt comfortable and safe while in Issac's arms, just as she always had. _He's always been there to comfort me and protect me from harm,_ she knew. A serene smile graced Mia's face as her eyelids closed and she thought about the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, who even now, held her in his loving embrace.

_Issac…_

_If you asked me to marry you…I'd say yes._

* * *

And so it begins. This kind of story that occurs after the events of the games is completely new territory to me, so I would appreciate any kind of feedback from readers to help me improve and motivate me to write more!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Imil was just as cold as Issac remembered. Snow lightly covered the ground in town giving it a beautiful, but slightly surreal look as if it was pulled straight from a postcard. He could practically feel the excitement radiating from the blue haired girl standing next to him and her face betrayed how much she had been looking forward to visiting her hometown again. Issac allowed Mia's hand to slip softly out of his as she raised it and knocked upon the sanctum door after a moment of hesitance.

A click was heard as the door swung open and a girl's voice called out, "Welcome to the Sanc-"

The sentence was abandoned as the speaker realized just who it was that had come to visit the sanctum and yelled out, "Mia!" as she threw herself into the older girls arms.

Issac smiled as he watched Mia return the embrace and say, "Hello Megan. It's been a little while since we got to see each other hasn't it?"

Megan stepped back for a minute and said, "Well come on in. Let me go find Justin, he's been dying to see you too!" She walked quickly back into the interior of the sanctum, calling out Justin's name.

Mia and Issac stepped inside and Mia looked around with the smile on her face. "It's just how I remember…They've done a fantastic job while I was gone," she said with satisfaction.

Issac smiled at her and said, "So how does it feel finally being home Mia?"

Mia returned the smile but shook her head. "I think that home for me is in Vale with you now Issac. It does feel nice to come back and visit though."

Issac gave her a quick kiss of affection on the cheek before Megan returned with Justin in tow. Justin ran up to Mia and embraced her the same way Megan did and said, "It's good to see you again Mia! Are you back to run the Sanctum again?"

Mia shook her head as she gave Justin a hug as well. "No, I'm just visiting Imil for a little while. I live in Vale with my friend Issac here," she said, pointing to the blonde hair Venus adept who was watching the scene with a smile.

"Oh, hello mister Issac," Justin said as he turned to face him. "I still remember when you came through and Mia decided to leave to help you on your journey even though it was so long ago," he said. After a slight pause he added, "Huh…I was pretty sure I remembered there being more of you. Where are they?"

Issac smiled at the boy and responded, "They're back in Vale right now. It was just Mia and I that decided to come visit."

"Oooo...Does that mean that you found a boyfriend?" Megan interjected, looking at Mia excitedly.

Issac chuckled as Mia gave a response. "Yes, Issac is my boyfriend and he's a really great guy so be nice to him okay?"

"Of course we will," Megan said, barley containing her excitement. "When are you getting married?" she added innocently.

Mia's face flushed pink at those words and she tried to speak normally as she replied. "We aren't. At least not yet…" she said, trying to explain in as simple a manner as possible.

After a moment of embarrassing silence, Mia spoke to relieve the tension. "It looks like the two of you have done very good job of running the sanctum while I've been gone," she mentioned, looking around the room once more. "I'm very proud of you," she added.

Megan and Justin smiled and this time it was Justin who spoke. "We just did what you taught us and it looks like we've been able to help out some of the people in the town," he said.

"Yeah, and if we can't do anything to help then usually the water from the lighthouse works," Megan added.

Mia just smiled and said, "Well you two are certainly growing up fast. I'm proud to say that I helped train you to be great healers."

The two kids smiled at the praise and Justin finally said, "Well anyway, we kept your room clean for you so come on!" Issac followed as Justin grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her down the hallway to her room to show it to her. "See?" Justin said as he opened the door, "Nice and clean!"

Mia smiled as she looked around to see the room just as she left it all that time ago. _These two have really done quite a fantastic job while I've been gone, _Mia thought. "Aww, thanks you two. I really appreciate it," she told them. "We'll probably stay here for a few days and visit some of the other people in town too," she added.

"We also learned a lot since you were gone," Megan said, getting Mia's attention.

Mia looked over at the girl and smiled. "I'd love to see you show me everything you've learned. I'm sure you've both advanced your skills quite a bit while I've been away. Right now Issac and I are both quite tired from our travels so we're going to get some rest, but we'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Mia," both the children said before they went back to the main part of the sanctum, leaving Issac and Mia to themselves.

Issac smiled as Mia sat down on her old bed and decided to speak. "You really missed those two didn't you?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. They've been my students for a very long time and I'm happy to see that they've done such a good job in my absence. They will truly become great healers one day," she said.

Issac sat down next to her and wrapped her in an embrace before lying down on the bed with Mia in his arms. "So, how does it feel to be back in your hometown again Mia?" he said.

Mia sighed before responding. "It feels great. I've spent most of my life here and it's nice to see that it's still basically the same place as when I left it. It's almost comforting to know that it'll always be here for me. Of course it's much better this time because you're here with me too," she said in a playful tone, turning over in Issac's arms to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Issac smiled at the azure haired girl and reciprocated her kiss and allowed her to snuggle up closer to him with a content look on her face.

"How long do you think we should stay in Imil?" Mia asked Issac after a few moments.

"However long you would like my Angel," Issac said in response.

Mia smiled as his answer. _I can live with that._

* * *

I find that writing the personalities of two children that are more mature than average is difficult when I don't even know how old they're supposed to be. I think I did a decent job of conveying that idea, but if anyone knows how old Megan and Justin are supposed to be, I'd love to hear it.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The first full day in Imil was a happy one for Mia, who enjoyed running around town to greet all the people she knew with Issac in tow. Many of her former patients were glad to hear the beloved healer was well and that she had successfully completed the quest she had left town to assist in.

For Issac, the experience was heartwarming because he saw just how much Mia meant to the town as a whole. She brought a vibrant energy to the people of Imil with her presence, almost as if just having her among them was enough to stave off illness. _I suppose in a funny sort of way that's true_, Issac mused as he walked down the street with Mia toward the town square. _I certainly felt better whenever she was around, _he thought with a smile.

Upon hearing of Mia's return, the mayor had insisted on putting together a celebration to welcome her home and wouldn't take no for an answer. The celebration was where the pair was headed now.

"So what are you going to say to them?" Issac asked Mia to break the silence that had descended between them.

"What do you mean?" Mia questioned with a confused look.

"Well, you have to know that they'll expect you to speak at some point during the celebration. I was just wondering if you had anything in mind to tell them," Issac explained.

Mia was silent as she pondered the situation for a moment before replying. "Hmm…I think I should probably tell them that I'm not going to be living here anymore. I know I mentioned it to a lot of people but a public announcement will finalize it in a way…"

Issac nodded to indicate his approval of the idea. "What about Justin and Megan though? Shouldn't you say something about them as well?" Issac asked her.

"Ah, yes. I should probably let everyone know that Megan and Justin will continue to running the sanctum as they've been doing an excellent job in my absence." Mia said.

"From what people have been saying, you've really trained them well. The entire town likes them almost as much as they like you," Issac pointed out with a smile.

Mia blushed slightly and tried to play it off. "Well, it's natural that the townsfolk are fond of someone that can heal any injuries they sustain I suppose," she said in a timid voice.

"Oh come on. Don't downplay yourself Mia. You know that they are more than a little fond of you. They like you for the same reasons I do," Issac started to say.

Mia blushed a little deeper at his words and Issac felt her hand shift in his own slightly, indicating her embarrassment.

Issac smiled and said, "Well…okay. Not for ALL the same reasons. They just recognize that you're a kind and caring person who will do anything possible to help others. You also have a charming personality even though you can be quiet and shy sometimes, but it shows through to them the same way it does to me." Issac squeezed her hand gently and stopped to give her a kiss after brushing a strand of azure hair from her face. "Of course I can't speak for the town, but I love your deep cerulean eyes and beautiful hair as well," he said with a smile.

"Oh stop with the flattery," Mia said, giggling as she poked him in retaliation. However, she gave away her true feelings about his words by leaning in for another kiss that took her breath away. Looking back on what happened, she couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to confess her feelings to the boy she was now with. _I guess I didn't realize just how much I had fallen for him earlier in our journey,_ she sighed.

The couple finally reached the town square and were greeted by a horde of Imilian townsfolk as well as the smell of various types of food prepared for the special occasion. The mayor himself came to meet the pair and led them into the heart of the festivities.

Issac and Mia couldn't help but to be impressed by the setup. They had live music and dancing to accompany the endless types of food and drinks set up for everyone's enjoyment. Mia's eyes sparkled with happiness as she surveyed the scene and told Issac, "Imil has always had wonderful festivals."

"They sure did an amazing job with this one," Issac admitted with a smile. "Would you like to dance my love?" he asked her.

Mia stole a quick kiss and replied, "I'd love to."

Issac took her hand and led her to the dance floor among the cheers from the townsfolk who made room for them and stepped back to watch.

"This is so embarrassing with everyone watching," Mia laughed nervously as they began to move in time to the music and some of the townsfolk followed their lead.

The couple danced to a few songs before retiring and heading over to sample some of the wonderful food the townsfolk had made. There were all sorts of fish, meats, and vegetables that were so good it took immense willpower from Issac and Mia to not sample everything. Mia also made her announcement about leaving Imil, much to the disappointment but acceptance of the people.

A few more rounds of dancing later, Issac and Mia finally excused themselves from the festivities and walked to the edge of town where they could share a private moment with each other. Mia felt Issac's lips touch hers and allowed herself to become lost in the sensation of bliss as she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

"This has been an amazing night hasn't it," Issac said with a smile to the beautiful girl in his arms.

"It certainly has been," Mia said with one of the sincere smiles Issac loved to see.

Issac gently placed his hand on Mia's face and turned it slightly toward him while leaning in to give her another long kiss. Mia giggled as they broke apart and then pressed her body into his, pecking him on the lips before they were startled by a loud bang behind them. Mia jumped slightly and turned toward the sound to see an explosion of color in the sky as fireworks began to go off in the distance near the town square.

Issac wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Mia's waist and keeping her close to him, a gesture she didn't mind one bit. Mia let out a content sigh and said, "They're so pretty…" as another firework went off, lighting up the night sky.

Issac just smiled and allowed Mia to revel in the moment. _This is one of those rare moments where nothing else matters and I can spend time enjoying life with only her._ He eventually let go of Mia and lay down on the grass next to her, staring up at the fireworks in the sky. She looked over at him and smiled when she saw what he was doing and laid down next to him.

The pair lay there together in perfect silence as the bangs of fireworks and explosions of color lit up their world. No words needed to be said as the two were content to just experience this sight with each other and knew the other felt the same.

As the fireworks drew to a close, Issac turned his head toward Mia to find her glittering cerulean eyes were already fixed on his own. "After we leave Imil we should visit some of the other places we went on our travels," Mia said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Issac smiled at her and rolled on his side to get a better look at her before replying. "That sounds like a great idea Mia. I'd love to travel to some of the places we visited and reminisce about our journey with you," he agreed.

Mia turned her head back up to face the stars in the sky. "It's settled then. It'll be just like old times, except it'll only be you and me," she said with a laugh.

Issac followed her gaze and allowed himself to gaze into the vastness of the night sky. "There are just so many stars…" he said slowly. "Sometimes I wonder why they're all there…" he murmured absentmindedly.

Mia smiled at his words and said, "The Mercury Clan used to attribute certain things to the different stars," she explained. "You could sort of say it's an Imilian tradition these days." Mia pointed out a star to Issac that rest apart from the others nearby. "They say that one symbolizes love, which I think is quite appropriate in our present situation…"

Issac blushed slightly although it was unnoticeable in the pale moonlight and rolled over to give Mia another kiss that she accepted gratefully.

* * *

I'm pretty sure that this chapter is the definition of fluff. I quite enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Xian was just as pretty the second time around. Mia found herself smiling as she admired the vibrantly colored silk clothing worn by the ladies there. Issac and Mia were heading to the martial arts dojo in town to speak with Master Feh and Feizhi and keep the promise they made to come visit again after their journey.

The marketplace was teeming with life as they walked through, glancing at stalls selling anything from silks to food or trinkets. _We'll have to stop by later and see what else they have_ Issac resolved. The pair made their way to the dojo on the top of the hill and just outside was the purple haired girl they were looking for.

"I had a feeling you were coming," Feizhi said with a smile as Issac and Mia walked up to where she was sitting. "It seems my predictions are as accurate as ever."

"It's good to see you again too Feizhi," Issac said as Mia nodded next to him. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that you knew we would be here given that you're a Jupiter adept and all," he added with a laugh.

"So what brings the two of you out here?" Feizhi asked the pair with an expression of curiosity.

This time it was Mia who replied. "We thought we'd visit some of the places we stopped at on our journey and reminisce about the good times we had back then," she explained. "It wasn't an easy journey and we were always rushing to the next place so it's nice to be able to actually slow down and enjoy ourselves in the towns we passed through so quickly before. "

Feizhi nodded. "That's true. You did spend a few days here, but I got the feeling that was longer than you usually did. By the way, why aren't Ivan and Garet with you?"

"They're busy back in Vale right now," Issac told her. "We originally only planned to visit Imil, but ended up deciding to stop by a few other towns as well."

"Well the trip idea is great and I'm sure you'll both enjoy it. Father is just inside and I'm sure he'd love to see you two again. He speaks about you guys and your abilities to his pupils quite a bit," Feizhi said.

Issac and Mia followed her inside the dojo where they were greeted by Master Feh quite enthusiastically. Master Feh showed them his newest batch of students and said that he could still remember the day Issac and company had entered his dojo and knocked over his training log with only a thought. He insisted that the pair stay and eat a hearty meal with Feizhi, himself, and his students. Most of the conversation stayed directed on Issac and Mia as Master Feh basically gave a quick lesson about the difference between the Chi he taught his students and psynergy that the adepts wielded (which he calls Ki).

After the delicious meal, Master Feh asked ever so nicely if Issac and Mia could possibly demonstrate how psynergy worked for his students that were all too eager to see it themselves now that alchemy was unleashed and it could manifest for everyone. The couple couldn't possibly refuse all the excited faces around them and participated in a mock battle to showcase their different skills and abilities.

Though he was not an expert in the art of Ki, Master Feh did his best to explain what was going on and how Issac and Mia were summoning their powers. Anything he missed was filled in by Feizhi or Issac and Mia themselves. At the end of their demonstration it was apparent they had impressed the dojo's students as well as Master Feh.

After being thanked for visiting the town by Feizhi and Master Feh, Feizhi suggested that Issac and Mia go check out the marketplace. That was something they had wanted to anyway, so they made their way back to the main street to browse the shops.

Mia walked with Issac through the rows of shops, occasionally stopping to admire certain silk robes or other clothes. Happy smiles graced their faces as they looked at the stalls, eventually picking out a vest for Issac and some robes for Mia before heading to the inn to spend the night.

…

"How does it look Issac?" Mia asked as she walked into their inn room wearing the silk robe she got from the market. The beautiful azure color of the silk perfectly complimented her cerulean eyes and matching hair.

Issac smiled at her and said, "I think it looks wonderful on you." He stepped over to her and wrapped her in hug while kissing her gently on the cheek.

Mia blushed at the compliment and reciprocated the hug before backing off and picking up Issac's new silk vest from the bed. She handed it to him and with a teasing tone she said, "Now it's your turn. I want to see you all handsome in your new vest." She hopped onto the bed and looked at him expectantly with a grin on her face.

Issac just looked from the vest back to her and sighed dramatically. "Very well….but only because you asked me to." He slipped on the vest and adjusted it before turning back to a giggling Mia. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad can it?" he asked with an embarrassed look.

"Not at all!" was Mia's response. "It's a very handsome look. I think I'm just so used to seeing you in your normal attire that it's unusual for you to look all dressed up like that," she smiled at him.

Issac returned her smile. "Well I have to say, I do prefer my normal clothes. This is a little too formal for me." He made his way over to the bed and let himself fall onto it so he was lying next to Mia. She followed his example and lay down next to Issac, snuggling up close to him. Issac leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to blush a faint pink color.

"You look so cute when you're blushing you know," Issac teased her.

"Oh stop it," Mia said pulling him in for another kiss. Issac just laid there with the girl that had captured his heart right next to him, enjoying the moment they could share with each other. Mia allowed her head to rest on Issac's chest and could feel it rise and fall as he breathed.

Minutes passed as the couple stayed like they were until Mia spoke. "You know Issac…It's pretty funny how us sleeping in the same room just seems normal."

Issac shift slightly and looked at her questioningly. Mia gave him a smile before continuing. "Think about it. Basically since the day we met, we were sleeping in the same tent. It was a little awkward at first for both of us I think, but after a while I guess I just became accustomed to it and it became normal to me."

Her eyes met Issac's and Issac opened his mouth to speak. "I suppose that's true. I definitely felt the same way after becoming used to the idea. Knowing you were right there was nice. You were a comforting presence for me…" he said.

Mia smiled and allowed her head to relax against Issac's body once more. "I felt much the same. I always felt safer when you were there because I knew you would never let any harm come to me." She paused for a moment.

"There were some days in towns where we could get enough inn rooms for us to have our own, but I never really enjoyed those nights," Mia admitted. "I became so used to you being there that it seemed odd when you weren't sleeping right across from me…" she said with slight smile on her face.

Issac ran his hand through Mia's soft hair. "I know the feeling," he told her with a laugh. "I think I first realized how much you meant to me when you were gone, even if it was only for a night."

Mia smiled at him. "I also remember the nights when it was cold and we were together. You would always hold me close to you to keep me warm. I always appreciated that," she said. Mia yawned and stretched her arm across Issac's body. "Hey Issac…You should hold me just like you did back then."

Issac allowed a smile a her words before leaning in and kissing Mia while wrapping his arms around her slender frame. "Of course my angel…I'll always hold you close and never let you go"

Mia let out a content sigh as her eyes closed.

* * *

AnriMia, I actually have a list of places I'm going to have them visit but thanks for the suggestions. You guessed some of them, but I won't spoil the story by telling you exactly which ones!

Thanks for reading everyone =)


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was weird to be walking down the street and have regular townsfolk you've never met recognize you and excitedly say hello. Issac and Mia had not given any thought to the idea that Issac could be considered a celebrity in Tolbi for winning the Colosso tournament almost two years ago. Colosso was the most well-known event in all of Angara and the people of Tolbi were proud of it. It seemed the tradition managed to survive Babi's death because Iodem had hosted this year's about a month ago and the event was fresh in everyone's mind.

After arriving in town, Issac and Mia went to visit Iodem, who had taken control of the city after Babi's death. He was quite pleased to see them return to the town and insisted that they stay in the palace for the duration of their visit. Iodem filled them in on everything that happened in the area since they left, as well as the improved relationship between Tolbi and Lalivero.

The streets were lined with people shopping at the market, gambling in the various booths that were set up, or listening to the music being played by a live band to the side. The lucky medal fountain was still in the center of town and the couple watched as various people tried their luck at it. Mia smiled while leaning against the railing of the fountain and watched a young boy toss a medal in the fountain, winning a beautiful tiara that sparkled in the afternoon light. The boy proudly placed it on the head of the little girl with him, bringing cheerful expressions to both their faces.

Mia smiled again as the sight brought back a memory from her journey.

…

_She was standing at the fountain in Tolbi with her last lucky medal in hand. Mia's back was to the fountain as she stood there, a light breeze blowing through her hair. She concentrated for a moment before throwing the medal in her hand behind her and into the fountain. _

_A soft ringing sound was heard as the medal hit the stone basin of the fountain and began to roll. Mia held her breath until the stone was finally silent and she turned around to see where it had ended up. The lucky medal was indeed lucky as it was resting in the dead center of the center ring. The fountain's dragon head extended toward Mia's position with a prize in its mouth._

_Upon seeing the item she won, Mia smiled and picked it up. She held the semi-translucent green armor in her hands, admiring the rainbow like array of colors that glowed from within before packing it in her bags and making her way back to the rooms they were staying in._

_Issac was sitting on his bed when Mia got back and she greeted him by saying, "Hey Issac, I have something here for you." Mia blushed slightly and smiled as she opened her pack, handing him the green spirit armor inside it. _

_She held it out to him and waited for Issac to accept it before saying, "I won it in at the Lucky Medal fountain earlier and I thought you would like it." Mia watched as he looked it over and smiled at her._

_"I like the way the colors shift in the light. I think it's a great piece of armor. Thanks Mia," Issac said to her. He admired it for a few more moments before laying it gently on his bed and turning to his own pack. "Actually…I won something from the fountain for you as well," he told her with a grin._

_Mia watched as he pulled out a soft blue colored robe and held it out to her. Mia took it from him with a curious expression, wondering what it could be. She unfolded it to take a look and smiled as she saw it was an embroidered cerulean Kimono. _

_"It's beautiful…" Mia said, not taking her eyes off of it. She looked back to Issac and gave him smile before laughing and saying, "Thanks." Issac looked at her questioningly, but smiled at her approval of the Kimono. Mia tried to explain the sudden fit of laughter by saying, "It's just funny how we both managed to win something for each other I think."_

_Issac continued to smile at her and shrugged. "Well I just figured you'd like it. The colors suit you," he said._

_"I think it's very pretty. Thank you Issac."_

…

Mia sighed at the happy memory and looked up at the clouds above. _I was so happy that he liked the armor I won for him, _Mia thought as she let her mind wander. _I guess that must have been when I first realized how close I had become with him. I'm pretty sure I didn't recognize it at the time though,_ Mia smiled to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Issac spoke next to her. "Hey Mia, do you remember back when we used this fountain?" he asked her.

Mia turned to look into his eyes and replied, "Of course! I was just thinking about that day actually…" she said with a laugh. "You're remembering the exact same thing aren't you?" Mia asked, already knowing the answer.

Issac just shook his head in defeat. "I had a feeling you would remember it too," he said. "I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked in that Kimono back then but was too embarrassed to say it," he admitted to Mia.

Mia giggled and pecked him on the cheek before saying, "Well I also remember how striking you were in that armor. The way it caught the light just made you shine like a being descended from the heavens."

Issac smiled at her and took her hand in his. "How about we toss a few coins in there for old time's sake sweetheart?" he asked Mia.

A smile and nod from Mia was all the encouragement he needed as they made their way to the fountain to test their luck. The two spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and reminiscing together while tossing coins at the target. The sun was beginning to drop in the sky as they finished with the fountain and walked to a secluded spot in town to relax together.

Issac and Mia sat down on a bench hand in hand and the couple watched the golden glow of the sun fade over the horizon while enjoying the other's company.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lalivero was a changed town. It seemed more alive than before, thanks to Faran's guidance and freedom from Babi's control. The foundations of the Babi lighthouse were gone and the area was slowly being replaced by more homes and shops in its place. The citizens also looked noticeably happier and more energetic than before.

It was amazing to think that all this change was brought about by the death of a single man. _At least the city seems to be doing much better for itself than before,_ Issac thought as he walked down the streets with Mia's hand interlocked in his own.

They had already met up with Felix and Sheba the day before, catching up on everything new in their lives and talking about the amazing transformation Lalivero was undergoing. After hearing the stories of how Sheba found her hometown to be stifling, Issac was glad to see that she was genuinely happy to be back. He suspected that her newfound happiness here was in no small part because of Felix's presence in the town, but decided to keep that thought to himself. It seemed she had also been able to get the people to treat her more like anyone else as opposed to the "heavenly goddess" figure she was before getting kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi.

Issac smiled to himself. _It's ironic to consider that back then Felix was one of the people who had kidnapped Sheba originally and now he's treated as a hero by the townsfolk as well._ He shook his head slightly and the action got Mia's attention.

"What's wrong Issac?" she asked, concerned about what was troubling him.

"It's nothing dear. I was just thinking about how Felix and Sheba made this place their home," Issac explained to her with a smile.

Mia nodded and smiled in response, shifting her hand slightly in his. Letting his gaze drop to their intertwined hands, Issac noticed the bronze and aquamarine ring on Mia's finger, just as perfect as the day he had given it to her…

…

_Issac was standing next to Mia as she browsed an apothecary's stall in the Lalivero market for herbs that could help them on their journey. She seemed to be caught up in looking at the wares so Issac took the chance and said, "I saw a shop across the way that looked interesting and I'm going to go check it out while you're looking at all these herbs."_

_Mia nodded in response to acknowledge the comment as he walked in the direction of a jewelry stall they had passed slightly earlier. Greeting the man behind the counter, Issac began to look over the various rings he had available. _

_"So who are you shopping for today young man?" the jeweler asked Issac, watching the blonde haired boy browse his wares. "A girlfriend perhaps?" he added with a smile._

_Issac felt his face turn red at the suggestion but kept his voice even and responded. "Not today sir. This is just for a friend of mine," he said as a ring caught his eye. _

_Noticing Issac's gaze, the man behind the counter picked it up and held it out to Issac. "I see you have excellent taste my friend. This one is one of my favorites: Bronze with a beautiful aquamarine in the center."_

_Issac accepted the ring and looked at it for a moment before smiling. "I think it's perfect. How much is this one?"_

_The man smiled and said, "Normally that ring would be 200 coins but it's always nice to see young love. How does 150 coins sound to you?"_

_Issac knew his face was still quite red but he accepted the statement and the price. "Thank you for the discount sir. I'll take it." He gave the man 150 coins and watched as the jeweler wrapped it up in a nice little box for him before handing it over._

_"Here you go. I'm sure she'll be quite happy with it."_

…

_She was definitely happy with it considering she still wears it now, _Issac reflected with a smile as the couple turned a corner to head up another street.

Issac and Mia made their way back to the inn where they were staying to eat dinner. Upon entering their room, Mia turned to Issac and said, "Hey Issac, I'm going to get washed up before we eat so give me a few minutes ok?"

Issac nodded and told her, "Sure. There's actually something I wanted to take care of really quick so I'll do that while you're getting ready for dinner and meet you back here." Mia smiled and kissed him before he left then turned back to the room to take a shower as the door closed behind Issac.

Walking quickly, Issac made his way back to the marketplace, glancing at the stalls as he passed them. He smiled as he found the one he was seeking and approached the man he had spoken to over a year before.

"Hello sir," Issac greeted him as he walked up.

"Ah, hello there young man. How can I help you today?" the jewler asked him.

"Well…I was here over a year ago and I bought a ring that I was very happy with from you and I'm back again in search of a wedding ring," Issac explained.

The man behind the counter looked closer at Issac and scratched his head for a moment. "Hmm…yes…I remember you. You're the one that bought my bronze and aquamarine ring. I may be old, but my memory is still quite good," he pointed out. The jeweler smiled at Issac before continuing. "So you're back for a wedding ring now eh? I guess that means my old ring was well received!"

Issac smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. She is quite fond of it still today."

"Well that's always good to hear!" the man said as he knelt down and took out a box from behind the counter. Opening it up, he asked Issac what he thought of some of the rings inside.

Issac looked at the rings presented to him but shook his head. They were undoubtedly beautiful but they lacked a certain intangible quality Issac was looking for. _I still can't believe this is happening, _Issac thought as he continued to look at all the rings the jeweler placed before his eyes. _It's surreal to think that I'm actually picking out the ring I want to propose with to the girl I love…_

His thoughts were interrupted as the jeweler brought out another box. "Hmm…you liked my unconventional rings before so I wonder…" the man muttered, opening the box.

Issac looked at it and let his eyes rest on the ring nestled within. It was a beautiful golden ring with a perfect teardrop shaped sapphire resting neatly in the center. Silver vines of ivy snaked their way around the golden band up the deep blue gem, captivating Issac as he looked at it. The man was explaining what everything on the ring was made of, but Issac was barely listening. _This is it,_ he knew. _This is the ring that I wish to give to Mia._

"That's the one," Issac said simply after a few moments, handing over the coins to pay for it.

The jeweler smiled and said, "I had a feeling you'd appreciate that one. The look on your face when you saw it doesn't lie." He pulled out a small black box and placed the ring gently inside of it before handing it to Issac. "Now son, take care of that ring…and good luck," he winked.

Issac felt his face flush slightly and thanked the jeweler for his help before pocketing the box and heading back to the room where Mia was probably waiting. A sense of happiness followed Issac as he walked back into the inn. _I guess this sort of makes it official then, _Issac thought with a grin on his face. _I'm going to ask her to marry me._

"I'm back," Issac said out loud as he opened the door to their room and saw Mia standing there in a pretty blue dress waiting for him.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "You're just in time. I finished getting ready barely two minutes ago," Mia told him.

Issac smiled at her and said, "Perfect. I'm starving so how about we go get some dinner?"

Mia laughed and nodded her agreement before taking his arm and walking downstairs with him. They were seated at a table and spoke with each other about where to head next while waiting for their food to come.

The meal was good and Issac loved having some time to spend just talking to Mia and enjoying her company, but he was having a hard time concentrating on their conversations tonight because his mind was a bit preoccupied with other thoughts.

Issac fingered the small black box still hidden in his pocket. _Now all I have to do is find the right time and place…_


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPETER 6

The sound of waves crashing onto the shore was a relaxing stimulus for Mia, reminding her that her that she was surrounded by her element and enjoying a nice midsummer day on a tropical beach. The cool ocean breeze blew through her azure hair, causing it to flutter about her face. _Each kind of beach and ocean has a unique charm, but I have to say the tropical ones are definitely near the top of my list,_ Mia thought, smiling while enjoying the mild weather.

It had been a long time since Issac or Mia had been to the Apojii Islands near the edge of the world, but the place had left a lasting impact. The crew had accidentally discovered it while sailing the seas in search of Lemuria for Babi shortly after the events of the Venus Lighthouse and decided to take a day off on its sandy shores.

The soft sand was definitely a large part of what made the place great. Mia smiled as she shifted her foot slightly across the sand. _Some sand is rough and grainy, irritating your feet, but here it's smooth and polished. It feels like the beach is giving your feet a massage._

Her thoughts continued down that line of thinking and brought up vivid images of what happened once after Issac had decided to give her a "massage," causing her face to flush a brilliant pink. Mia shook her head to clear the thoughts and bring her heartbeat back to a normal pace.

"Is the heat getting to you?" the sandy haired boy sitting next to her asked with slight concern. "You look a little red," Issac clarified.

Feeling her embarrassment return at the fact Issac had noticed the change, Mia willed herself not to blush before responding. "No…I'm fine. It's really not even hot out," she said. Issac leaned over and brushed a strand of hair dislodged by the wind back into place before feeling her forehead to confirm Mia's statement. A feeling of excitement ran through her as Issac's hand touched her skin and remained even after he sat back against the palm tree next to her, satisfied that she was fine.

_Why am I so infatuated by his touch?_ Mia asked herself, fidgeting with the hem of her sundress to distract herself from the feeling. _I know that I enjoy being close to him but I feel like a schoolgirl right now. _She sighed softly as she calmed down and relaxed to the sound of the waves once more.

Issac sat there watching her and knew by the way she was playing with her dress, she had something on her mind, but he decided not to mention it. Instead he just took in the moment and watched the beautiful girl next to him relax again. _That white sundress Mia's wearing is quite pretty on her. That's one of the things that fascinates me. She wears such plain clothes a lot of the time but they always look so good on her. It's almost as if she knows some secret on how to look cute no matter what she's wearing, _Issac thought, bringing a smile to his face.

Issac's scarf danced in the wind as he watched the waves wash over the sandy beach. "This was one of your favorite places on our journey to save the world wasn't it Mia?" he asked her after a few moments.

Mia turned to face him before answering. "Yes. I love the ocean, and watching the waves has always helped me calm down whenever I was under stress," she replied. "I think that's why I actually liked being on the boat for a while too."

Issac smiled and started using his psynergy to absentmindedly play with the sand. "It must be nice to love the ocean so much and not get seasick. The rest of us had a hard time adjusting to living on a boat all the time."

Mia let out a laugh. "Well you definitely didn't have the worst of it. Poor Ivan was looking pretty green for the first day or so and Garet….Well, Garet was out of commission for a solid three days or so." She reached over and poked Issac playfully. "You on the other hand only felt bad for a few hours at most. Good thing too, because I did not want to try to learn how the ship worked all on my own."

Issac chuckled and said, "True. We were pretty bad at it in the beginning. If I remember correctly we narrowly avoided crashing into land or rocks at least 4 times in the first day alone."

Mia shook her head slightly. "And at least 3 of those times was me…I think I determined I was not cut out to captain the ship after the second but kept trying until I realized on the third time that I'd probably end up getting us all killed if I kept it up."

Issac laughed and said, "You got the hang of it eventually though. I'm sure you could get anywhere you wanted with ease now."

Mia sighed, allowing a slight smile to grace her lips. "Perhaps that's true. It took me a lot longer than it took the three of you, but I was at least able to keep a straight course after a few weeks. You would think it would be easier for me considering I'm a mercury adapt and we're navigating an ocean but I guess it doesn't work quite like that."

Mia leaned her head against Issac's shoulder as the sun began to droop lazily in the sky toward the horizon. He smiled at the act and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. Issac looked down at the girl in his arms and stole a quick kiss as she snuggled up next to him. "Wouldn't it be great if all our days could be like this?" he asked, staring out at the sunset. "Relaxing on the beach…watching the sunset without a care in the world…" Issac trailed off to await Mia's reply.

Her smile widened as she continued to stare out across the waves. "I wouldn't mind it one bit," Mia said. "It's actually amazing that a place like this exists. It's hard to imagine that if we never ended up lighting the lighthouses all of these Islands would be completely gone. I'd be sad to see such beauty vanish from the world."

Issac agreed with her. _It would have been a tragedy to see such an amazing place disappear forever. We had such a nice time here on our first stop and it holds happy memories for all of us. _He put his left hand into his pocket and let his fingers touch the smooth black box within. _This place represents freedom from the troubles of the greater world and is calm and relaxing for both of us. _

_It almost feels magical here, _Issac thought with the hint of a smile gracing his face. He once again fingered the small box in his pocket absentmindedly wondering if this was the right time to pull it out. He continued to watch the water wash up on the shore and flow gently back into the ocean, leaving wet sand behind. _The waves just endlessly come to shore and gently flow back out again for all eternity. _Issac wrapped his hand around the box and took a long breath before starting to draw his hand out of his pocket. _After all this is where the water meets the earth…_

His thoughts were broken as Mia shifted next to him and suddenly stood up before crouching down again directly in front of him. She offered Issac her hand and said, "Hey Issac, let's go walk along the beach for a bit."

Issac looked at the radiant smile on her face and could feel a tangible happiness emanating from her. Observing the state of joy she was in at precisely that moment, he released his grip on the box and accepted her hand with a smile of his own.

"I'd love to," he told her as he stood up to accompany her. _I suppose I was not meant to do this today. There will be other opportunities…I'll just have to wait for the right time and place._

* * *

It has been far too long since I last updated this story and I'm sorry to leave those of you reading it hanging! I've been a bit busy in life due to a variety of things and haven't had the time to sit down and write this chapter. I didn't want to just throw out some short filler chapter so I waited until I had the time to do it right. On another note; I think this is the first chapter that has anything that actually deserves the "T" rating I give my stories just to be safe and it's just something that's implied in one line (though I'm not implying anything specific, just that something happened)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try not to let the next one take two weeks!


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Contigo was the place where Issac and Mia's destiny was altered forever and the goal of their quest shifted dramatically. Walking through town reawakened old memories and feelings in Issac as he examined his surroundings. Fear, anger, sadness, and resignation were present as well as happiness, joy, and love.

Issac looked over at Mia who was walking next to him as his thoughts wandered back to their quest. _This town is when I first admitted to myself that I was in love with her...I was so stupid back then. I should have just told her exactly how I felt instead of keeping my feelings bottled up inside. _

Issac sighed. _I was afraid. I thought that telling her might ruin everything and I was angry at myself for not being able to talk to her. Then all I had left was sadness...I resigned myself to knowing it was something I could not do. In that moment I felt so alone and yet...Mia found and comforted me. I definitely wasn't in my right mind while thinking that way, trying to convince myself not to tell her just how much she meant to me because of some noble idea that it could ruin our group's synergy, but suddenly she appeared to drag me out of my stupor._

Issac glanced over at Mia again with a smile that she returned when she notice him looking at her. _She was concerned about me then and it seems so obvious now that she really did care for me as much more than a friend._

"You're remembering what happened here aren't you?" Mia said suddenly, breaking Issac from his thoughts. The blue haired girl had stopped walking and was looking at him with a knowing expression.

Issac shook his head as if surprised, but said, "You know me too well. It's almost like Ivan wasn't the only one able to read minds."

Mia had to smile at that comment but she replied quickly. "If I was able to read minds I might not have been so shy about my own feelings." She seemed lost in thought for a moment but then said, "You scared me when you wandered off and didn't come back for a long time that first night in Contigo you know. You didn't tell me at the time what was wrong and I could not figure out how to help you."

Mia sighed and paused for a moment before continuing. "It hurt me to know there was something you were trying to deal with and there was nothing I could do. I wanted nothing more than to embrace you at the time and comfort you. I wanted to see the happy Issac smiling again..."

"Mia..." Issac began to say.

He had not heard all of this before but his statement was cut short as Mia continued her heartfelt confession. "I did finally see you happy again after the lighthouse when we all met back here and joined forces. I was happy to see the joy in your smile and in your laugh once again."

Mia shook her head. "But then it was my turn to act like a fool. You and Jenna were best friends...I knew that, but when I overheard you tell Jenna you loved her and saw her kiss you...I didn't understand what it meant. I was overwhelmed by my emotions. I was shocked and all I felt like doing was curling up into a ball and crying because I thought I would never get to let you know how I felt. When I saw your head turn my way, I came to my senses and ducked back into our room."

Mia gave Issac a sad smile and he reached out to embrace her as she finished speaking. "I cried that night you know. You came to check to see if I was asleep, but I couldn't let you see me like that. In the end I did the same thing to you that you did to me and I felt awful about it. However, you would be able to instantly tell something was wrong if I had let you see me that night and the questions you would ask would have been ones I couldn't possibly answer after witnessing what I had just witnessed."

Issac just held her in his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before Mia surprised him by leaning back with a laugh. "The next day when I found out that Jenna was just being typical Jenna and that kiss really meant nothing at all...That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life," she told him.

Issac couldn't help but to grin. "Oh Venus...that conversation was quite awkward. I'm pretty sure I was bright red after you said you saw Jenna kiss me. I had no idea what to even say to clear up the misunderstanding but thankfully Jenna was able to help out. I'm pretty sure she could tell exactly what was going on at the time and she suspected how I felt about you as well."

Mia gave Issac a playful kiss on the cheek and said, "When that conversation was over I felt like the happiest girl in the world."

Issac looked at her. "Contigo was a roller coaster of emotion for both of us it seems. I was sad when I thought I couldn't tell you how I felt, and happy when we were reunited with Jenna and Felix. Even now, when you were telling me about all the doubt you experienced before, I can tell that this place still holds happy memories for you."

Mia took hold of Issac's hands and stood there facing him. "Any doubts I had before have long since vanished." She blushed slightly pink and said, "Many of my memories here are happy to me now because most of them are of you. Even if something sad happened, I find it very difficult to be anything but happy when I think of you Issac."

Issac looked at the genuine smile on her face, a sight he treasured more than any other and sighed. "Mia...As long as you're happy, I am too. You are all I need. You mean the world to me and as long as I am with you I feel like nothing else matters."

Mia moved her hands to Issac's shoulders and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips into his and holding the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away.

"Do you have any idea how often I wish I could freeze time and just living in a single moment with you forever?" Mia asked Issac.

"Hmm...probably just as often as I wish I could do the same thing," Issac replied.

Mia giggled and Issac let out a laugh as they stood together, inseparable in each others embrace.


	9. Chapter 8

Afterstory C8

Prox would never forget the group of heroes that eventually ended up saving their town by igniting the lighthouses. Even though Issac and Mia belonged to the group of adepts that eliminated Saturos and Menardi, they had received a warm welcome from the villagers. The people of Prox eventually found out about all the methods used by Saturos and Menardi as they lit the first two lighthouses and could not hold their eventual deaths against anyone for that reason.

Though Prox was still a cold place, the weather was mild compared to the days just before the Mars beacon was lit. Snow still fell constantly but it was no longer an impenetrable blizzard that seemed to block out all other sound but the howling of wind. It was nice to see the mood in Prox had improved since the last visit and more people were outside, enjoying the relatively mild weather after years of harsh storms.

Back in town, Puelle and Prox's elder met with Issac and Mia, thanking them again and asking them to stay in town for a little while. Not wanting to be rude, the couple spent a day in the town and stayed the night in the inn, telling stories to the wide-eyed children of their adventures (omitting the part about killing Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst of course). The children were fascinated by the stories of vast deserts, endless seas, and puzzle filled dungeons with mysterious treasures for those brave enough to seek them out.

The battle with a Kraken was the favorite story of the day and Mia could remember how all the kids were leaning forward in rapt attention as Issac described the monstrous beast and the desperate fight to save the ship.

…

"_Let me tell you all about the time we fought an evil Kraken!" Issac said with an excited voice to capture the attention of the children sitting around them._

_A little girl waved her arm and spoke up. "Mr. Issac, what's a Kraken?" A few of the other children also looked at each other to see if anyone else knew what it was but they were all met with blank stares and confusion._

_Mia smiled as Issac got their attention again and began to explain. "Well you see...A Kraken is a mysterious sea creature that lives deep, deep underwater and almost never comes out to bother anyone. However, on that day this Kraken was very very hungry and he decided that our ship would make a nice little snack for him. All of a sudden, he rose out of the ocean and jumped onto the ship, waving it's many long tentacles around, trying to hit anyone within reach with them."_

_Issac quickly brought his hands around and lightly bopped a few of the children on the top of the head, pretending to be the evil Kraken, causing them to laugh and pretend to fight back. After fending off their mini-assault, Issac smiled at the group and said, "Well anyway, the Kraken jumped onto the deck of the ship and attacked us, trying to make us into fish food. None of us wanted to be eaten, and we couldn't let the the creature destroy our ship since it would have been a very long swim to shore, so we pulled out our swords and prepared to fight back!"_

"_Ooo, I bet it was hard to fight him with all those tentacles waving around!" one of the boys said, failing his arms a bit for emphasis._

_Issac turned to the boy and said, "You're right. We had to be able to avoid getting hit by the tentacles and that made it very hard to get anywhere near it. Thankfully we have powers like some of the adults here in Prox and my friend Garet was very good at conjuring fire to fight with. He attacked the Kraken with lots of fireballs, making the beast very very angry."_

"_What did you do?" one of the children asked. "Yeah, what about you and Mia," another child said with a curious expression._

_Issac smiled and said, "I attacked the tentacles with my sword and my psynergy. First I used my psynergy to create vines to hold the tentacle in place and then I swung my sword at it to chop it off...As for Mia...she used her frost abilities to slow down the Kraken and she froze a few of it's tentacles to keep them from hitting us."_

_Issac paused for a minute. "Eventually of course, we would get hit by a tentacle or another attack and that's where Mia also helped out. She is an amazing healer. Those tentacles were poisonous so it hurt to get hit by one and made fighting the Kraken an extremely dangerous thing to do. If we got wounded she would be able to heal us and she could also cure us of any poison the creature inflicted on us."_

"_Did you get poisoned?" a little girl asked suddenly in a hushed voice._

"_Yes," Issac replied. "But Mia took care of that for me and made sure all of the deadly toxins were gone. In fact, it's thanks to her that I'm here to tell you this story today," Issac said, turning toward her with a smile and kissing her lightly on the cheek._

_The children looked at Mia wide-eyed. "Really? That's so cool," one of them said._

_Mia tried to wave it off. "Oh it was nothing really. Issac has saved my life many more times." The children looked back and forth between Issac and Mia as if trying to determine which one was about to continue the story._

_It was Mia that spoke up. "It's true. Issac has saved my life many times as well. Let me tell you about the time we were in the Suhalla Desert..."_

…

Mia smiled at the memory, still fresh in her mind from the day before. _Issac is so good with kids,_ she thought. _He would make a good father._

She blushed profusely as she realized where her thoughts had led her. _Woah Mia, slow down! Get ahold of yourself. I know I'm hopelessly in love with him, but it's a little early to be contemplating children isn't it?_ Her blush darkened and she looked down at the snow by her feet while making her way toward the light of the Mars Lighthouse beacon with Issac.

Issac noticed the slight change in demeanor and commented upon it. "So what's on your mind sweetheart?"

Mia looked up and said, "I'm pretty sure we put the adventuring spirit into some of those children the other day."

Issac had to chuckle at that. "Maybe...but is that so bad?"

"I suppose not," Mia replied. "After all you never know what could happen on a great adventure. It might be dangerous at times but it's all worth it in the end to be with your friends and maybe even find love," she added in a teasing tone.

"Oh you..." Issac said, embracing Mia and giving her a quick kiss before releasing her again.

Mia giggled and took Issac's hand. "Those are the best kind of kisses," she told him in a voice that was almost shy.

"Hmm?" was Issac's response, asking for clarification as he raised an eyebrow.

"The ones I don't see coming," Mia explained. "Those are the best kind of kisses."

Issac gave her a sly smile and pulled her in for another kiss. "Like that?" he teased.

Mia just smiled and said, "To be fair, I was sort of expecting that one."

Issac just shrugged and pulled her in one more time, pressing his lips against hers until she broke away breathless. Mia had a radiant smile and a slight blush on her face as she recovered and said, "Now that is exactly what I was talking about."

Issac laughed while she let out a giggle. _This is why I'm so in love with him_, Mia thought. _He never ceases to surprise me and always succeeds at taking my breath away._ She felt a blush creeping up and changed the subject. "So you distracted me...What were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about telling the kids in Prox stories yesterday," Issac replied.

"Oh, that's right!" Mia exclaimed. "You handled them well and they really enjoyed the stories you told," Mia complimented him. Issac gave her a smile of thanks and waited, sensing that she had something else to add. Not knowing what kind of crazy thought made her do it, Mia adopted a semi-serious tone and said, "You would make a good father you know."

Issac's hand unconsciously tightened in hers and he looked away for a moment in embarrassment, stuttering as he responded. "T-Thanks." He scratched his head awkwardly before looking back at Mia and giving her an embarrassed smile.

Mia silently berated herself as she saw the red coloration on Issac's face and was absolutely sure it matched her own. _That was so stupid of me. Why did I go and say something as embarrassing as that?_

Mia's thoughts were lost as Issac spoke. "You would make a great mother yourself..." he said in a quiet voice and Mia was unsure she had heard him properly for the first few seconds. She blushed a dark red and almost stopped moving when she realized he had actually said it.

_He thinks that I..._Mia couldn't help but to smile. "That's sweet of you," she managed to say. Silence descended between the embarrassed couple as they continued through the snow hand in hand.

Eventually they came upon a familiar sight. New trees had begun to grow in the area but Mia would have recognized it no matter what. A smile graced Mia's face and she wondered if Issac would remember this spot too. _This is exactly where we camped right before the Mars Lighthouse...and more importantly where we first confessed out feelings for each other. _Mia could feel the happy memory bubbling within her and cast a sidelong glance at Issac.

She didn't see any emotion or recognition on his face but that didn't mean it wasn't there. _I know he remembers that night just as well as I do,_ she thought with a smile. _I still think it's cold here, but I know it's nothing compared to how it was a year ago..._

Mia shivered just thinking about that memory and Issac noticed. He took his yellow scarf and wrapped it around Mia with a smile. "It's still quite cold out here isn't it?" He asked her with a kind voice.

Mia half nodded in response. "I shivered because I remembered how cold it was back then before the beacon was lit."

"Hmm...Yes it was quite a cold night, however I distinctly remember feeling warm and happy inside for some reason," Issac said with a wink.

Mia smiled. _I knew he remembered. _"How about we rest over there for a little while?" Mia asked pointing out the very tree under which they had originally confessed their feelings to each other and trying to make it seem like she had just picked a random spot.

Issac saw right through her and agreed with a grin. "I think that is an excellent idea."

The couple made their way over to the tree in question and sat down against the thick trunk. Mia laid her head on Issac's shoulder. Issac looked down and the azure haired girl and smiled, putting an arm around her waist and holding her close.

"It almost seems like a lifetime ago doesn't it?" Issac said as he brought his hand up to brush some stray strands of hair from Mia's face. Mia agreed with him and was delighted to feel Issac's hand slowly running through her hair. "I can't believe how nervous I was back then," Issac said with a laugh. "It's really nothing compared to..." Issac fell silent and let the sentence run off.

Mia looked up at him with a curious expression. "Compared to what?" she asked innocently.

Issac just shook his head. "I don't know...I was just rambling," he explained with an uneasy smile. Mia seemed to accept the statement and Issac breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew...that was close. I need to watch what I say. I mean...I think this is the place to propose, but how the heck am I even going to bring up the subject?_

_It's not like I can just say it out of the blue or something, _Issac thought as he put one hand in his pocket and felt the now familiar presence of the little black box inside. He was distracted from his thoughts when Mia shifted her head from his shoulder and laid down on the ground to stare up at the sky.

Intrigued, Issac followed her example and laid down next to her as she reached out to take his hand in her own. "What are you looking at Mia?" Issac asked her, wondering what had prompted the sudden change in behavior.

Mia sort of shrugged and said, "I'm not sure really." She stared at the sky as the hue began to change with the sunset, causing beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows to appear.

The sky continued to change as Issac once again pondered the best way to ask the girl he loved a simple question. _I suppose I should lead up to it somehow. Maybe I should tell her how pretty she is and how intoxicating I feel every time she's with me...But then again, that might just sound like flattery even if it is true. Hmm...What if I restated how I fell in love with her and what she means to me before asking her then? That could work..._

Stars began to wink into existence as light continued to leave the world. "I must have been waiting for the stars," Mia said finally. "It may seem childish, but I was told that if you wish upon a star, it has a good chance of coming true."

"Oh?" Issac said, looking over at the adept next to him who was staring into the sky. "So what do you wish for?"

"I wish for many things," Mia explained as a smile graced her face. "I've wished for the safety of my friends, the successful completion of our quest, and the wisdom to learn how to become a better healer," she said. "Oh, and I can't forget that I wished for our happiness as well," she murmured with smile.

"And this really works for you doesn't it?" Issac asked with a smile after hearing all the things he would have expected her to wish for.

"Mmhmm," Mia said. "All but one of my wishes have come true so far...especially the one about being happy," she explained, causing Issac's smile to widen at her words.

"So what's the one that hasn't happened yet?" he asked her.

"That is my secret," Mia replied with a cryptic smile..

Issac let it go and turned his attention to the heavens as silence descended between quiet wasn't uncomfortable by any means. In fact it almost seemed natural as the two lay side by side in the snow contemplating the stars.

"Hey Mia...," Issac finally said, turning his head slightly to take in the sight of the girl he loved.

"Hmm?" Came her short response as she turned her head to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Let's get married," he said simply, staring back into the depths of Mia's eyes to gauge her reaction.

She should have been surprised, but for some reason it all felt perfectly normal. Mia lay there for an agonizingly long moment before an expression of pure joy crossed her face and her eyes glittered with happiness. She leaned in to give Issac a deep kiss and when it ended she finally spoke.

"I'd love to," came her response.

Issac finally pulled out the black box in his pocket and handed it to Mia who could not believe what she was seeing. The ring was perfect. It was a symbol of the Water and the Earth: The two elements bound together in eternal happiness. He slipped it onto her finger and laid back relieved. He had done it and they were going to get married.

Unsaid emotions jumped between Issac and Mia as they lay in each others embrace, having no words to describe the wonderful feelings they were experiencing in the moment.

It was Mia who finally broke the silence. Losing herself in Issac's eyes, she said, "Unless this is a perfect dream, I think my final wish just came true."

Issac grinned. "Don't worry Mia. This is no dream"

THE END

* * *

Well there you have it. "The Water and the Earth" story has officially reached it's end and I hope everyone who read this far has thoroughly enjoyed it. This two part story is probably the most ambitious writing I have ever attempted and I am very happy with how it turned out. Obviously there were a few bumps along the way (Two weeks between updates!) but we got through to the end safe and sound and it all came together in a way I really liked. If you got this far, remember to leave me a review so I know what you liked, what I can do better next time, and how to improve my writing in general because it will really help me out!

While this story has finally ended and I'm sorry that I won't be able to write any more for it, where one story ends another begins so I guess we will just have to see what the future has in store!


End file.
